Lalaloopsy: Cherry Blossom Festival
by andrewteel213
Summary: Yuki Kimono has a Cherry Blossom Festival for all her friends.


Yuki Kimono was getting ready for the Cherry Blossom Festival. "Okay the food is on the table and the decorations are up." she said. Just then Peanut Big Top showed up. "I can't wait for the festival!" she said. "I'm excited for it as well." said Yuki. "The festival will begin any minute." Just then all the dolls showed up. "This festival is perfectly perfect!" said Jewel Sparkles. "I know right?" said Suzette La Sweet. "Look at all the yummy sugary food!" said Crumbs Sugar Cookie "There's cupcakes and everything!" Then Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn said "Oppa Gangnam Style!" and begins dancing. "Yay! I love to dance!" said Tippy Tumblelina and she twirled. All the dolls started dancing. "Is there also games?"asked Peanut. "Yes there is!" said Yuki. "Awesome!" said Dot Starlight. The dolls all decided to play grab as many petals as you can first. "I'm going to win this one." said Jewel. "No you won't!" said Tippy. Then all the dolls started to collect as many petals as they could. Peanut collected seven, Goldie Luxe collected nineteen, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff collected eleven, Jewel collected twenty-nine, Tippy collected thirty, Bea Spells-a-Lot collected forty, Crumbs collected eight, Pillow Featherbed collected twelve, Spot Splatter Splash collected thirty-two, Dot collected forty-four, Suzette collected fifty, Misty Mysterious collected fourteen, Scraps collected forty-two, Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises collected nine, Blossom Flowerpot tied with Scraps with forty-two, Berry Jars 'N' Jam and Sunny Side Up collected forty-five, Marina Anchors collected twenty-one, Pete R. Canfly collected fifteen, Pix E. Flutters collected sixteen, Little Bah Peep collected thirty-three, Peppy Pom Poms collected eighteen, Ace Fender Bender collected fifty-two, Coral Sea Shells collected ninety, Dyna Might collected thirteen, Rosebud Longstem collected fifty-five, Haley Galaxy collected twenty-six, Harmony B. Sharp collected thirty-four, April Sunsplash collected fifty-one, Pepper Pots 'N' Pans collected six, Patch Treasurechest collected ninety-two, Teddy Honey Pots collected eighty, Charlotte Charades collected thirty-nine, Pickles B.L.T collected forty-nine, Cloud E. Sky collected seventeen, Ember Flicker Flame collected eighty-four, Kat Jungle Roar and May Little Spring collected seventy, Sir Battlescarred and Lady Stillwaiting collected eighty-five, Sweetie Candy Ribbon collected fifty-nine, Prairie Dusty Trails and Feather Tell-a-Tale collected eighty-nine, Sugar Fruit Drops collected fifty-six, Curls 'N' Locks, Queenie Red Heart, Furry Grrs-a-Lot, and Velvet B. Mine collected seventy-one, Tuffet Miss Muffet collected seventy-nine, Toffee Cocoa Cuddles collected ninety-four, Winter Snowflake collected sixty-five, Confetti Carnivale, Sahara Mirage, Snowy Fairest, Keys Sharps 'N' Flats, Strings Pick 'N' Strum, Sticks Boom Crash, and Cherry Crisp Crust collected eighty-seven, Cinder Slippers collected eighty-six, Prince Handsome, Alice in Lalaloopsyland, Wacky Hatter, Scarlet Riding Hood, and Jelly Wiggle Jiggle collected one-hundred, Frost I.C. Cone collected ninety-three, Swirly Figure Eight collected fifty-three, Mari Golden Petals, Smile E. Wishes, Candle Slice O' Cake, Star Magic Spells, and Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy collected seventy-four, Scoops Waffle Cone collected eighty-five, Bun Bun Sticky Icing, Ivory Ice Crystals, Holly Sleighbells, Candy Broomsticks, and Twist E. Twirls collected forty-seven, Pumpkin Candle Light and Toasty Sweet Fluff collected seventy-two, Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop, Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze, Choco Whirl Swirl, Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble, Allegra Leaps 'N' Bounds, Lucky Lil' Bug, Royal T. Honeystripes, and Bluebell Dewdrop collected fifty-eight, Mona Arch Wings, Cherie Prim 'N' Proper, Noelle Northpole, Whistle Kick 'N' Score, Plum Flitter Flutter, Darling Brightside, Water Mellie Seeds, Tress Twist 'N' Braid, Peggy Seven Seas, Mint E. Stripes, Boo Scaredy Cat, and Tart Berry Basket collected seventy-seven, Tangerine Citrus Zest, Anna Double Scoops, Pina Tropi-Callie, Charms Seven Carat, Clarity Glitter Gazer, Happy Daisy Crown, Bijou Treasure Trove, Storm E. Sky, Ocean Seabreeze, Pearly Seafoam, Valentina Hugs 'N' Kisses, Bouncer Fluffy Tail, and Dazzle 'N' Gleam collected one-hundred and one, and finally Sand E. Starfish collected one-hundred and four. "Times up!" said Yuki. "And the winner is Sand E. Starfish with one-hundred and four petals collected. "Yes! I won I won I won!" cheered Sand E. Yuki gave Sand E. a big chocolate bar as her prize. Then the dolls played who can jump the furthest and Lucky won that one. Then they played bowling and Dyna won that game. After they all played the games they ate lots of yummy treats. Finally Yuki said goodbye to all the dolls and all the dolls went home. "Time for me to take a nap form all that partying." said Yuki.


End file.
